


【卢克索离街今天不下雨】Ch.1

by lancet666



Series: 卢克索离街今天不下雨 [1]
Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancet666/pseuds/lancet666





	【卢克索离街今天不下雨】Ch.1

就像吉尔伽美什从没想过自己会对一个Omega真情实感一样，恩奇都也没考虑过哪怕一秒他和一个Alpha共度余生的可能性。

他们独来独往各行其是，不管是商场杀伐还是刀尖舔血，与人同行这一选项一向不在考虑范围内，甚至一闪念都不曾出现。他们都是行业的精英，却在感情问题上幼稚得如同学龄前的稚子：爱情的字母表摆在眼前，一个正确的单词都拼不出来。

然而这并不能成为他们爱情的阻碍，正如红海挡不住摩西手杖，神的子民总有前行的道路——万亿碱基再如何排列也无法重现的费洛蒙，最伟大的雕塑家也刻不出二人精雕细琢的美貌，真神再现也无法创造出如此有力而纯粹的灵魂：他们天造地设，他们举世无双。

可“独一无二”其珍贵就在于难觅，这大概是唯一的坏处。不过谁在乎呢？当一个孩子看到远方巨大的糖果屋在向自己招手时，便不会计较一路上弯腰捡糖豆的辛苦，也不会抱怨这宝藏让自己等了那么久。

这个糖果屋是吉尔伽美什先发现的，他为此沾沾自喜；恩奇都笑他幼稚，却不知道自己也没比对方好到哪去。

吉尔伽美什的糖果屋在一个阴雨天跑到他的眼皮子底下，又一溜烟绝尘而去，来不及收拾身上抖下来的糖霜，细细密密铺了一路，生怕他追不过去一样。暴雨只持续了五分钟。他的目光还没来得及梳理对方沾着雨水的绿色的长发，还没来得及捕捉金色眼眸中一闪而过的光；他的鼻腔里还来不及盈满湿漉漉、凉飕飕、甜丝丝的气味儿，没辨别出哪些是人工勾兑的、哪些是那段修长白皙的脖颈后缕缕渗出的。

他双眼直勾勾地凝视着茫然的雨雾，直到烟灰烫了手才醒过神来，意识到对方早已跑远，而自己还在和人“约会”。他摁灭了所谓平衡激素凝神静气的药用香烟，啧了啧发苦发酸的嘴，走进店里拉开椅子面对着故作温柔的女人——褐发褐眼美得惊心动魄，可姿态里那份矫揉造作和骨子里的自以为是，永远都无法用精致的皮囊来雪藏——呼吸着店内不廉价却烦人的熏香，以及对面女人高档而刺鼻的香水，他再次产生了借工作电话的名义出去透气的想法。卢克索离大道上的汽车尾气，沁人心脾。

伊修塔尔面前那份烩饭娇滴滴地堆在盘子中间，和被端上来时简直一个样。她优雅地咽下一片鼠尾草火腿裹牛肉，呷了口红酒继续刚才的话题。

吉尔伽美什不喜欢意大利菜，尤其不喜欢这家坐落在中心地段的意大利名餐厅的招牌奶油芝士意面，每次吃都会犯恶心，可他却回回都点。因为他不想让对面的人的恶心影响到他舌头对餐品的判断，万一带着那股恶心劲儿干脆连阿玛罗尼红酒都难以下咽，简直是暴殄天物。干脆点自己讨厌的，恶心配恶心，还挺下饭。

对于儿子的这份恶心，宁孙表了好几次态：当成联姻做个样子，婚礼之后互不干涉。

吉尔伽美什在母亲面前保持住了应有的体面，忍住了发火的冲动：“和这个女人结婚还不如被哪个下三滥的Omega死缠烂打要一辈子的钱。”

“好啊，”宁孙水火不侵刀枪不入，如数家珍地念了一长串名字，有些甚至吉尔伽美什都没印象他们睡过，“两个手都数不过来的一群人，你倒是去找一个对你死缠烂打的Omega，我立刻给你们安排。”

这时候再反省床上暴力一时爽床下火葬场已经来不及了。再说他要真带个Omega情儿回家，宁孙同意，其他长辈们也能声讨个几年不得安宁。

上流阶层谁会和Omega结婚呢。

表面功夫再怎么做，骨子里都是歧视。与其娶一个只会花钱甚至还需要人照顾的Omega，还不如忍一时之痛，多一个事业上的助力，少一点家里人的嚼舌。把有力的关系笼络在自己圈子里，把优秀的基因延续在自己家中：男性Alpha受孕率趋近于零，可女性Alpha受孕率和Beta几乎无异，强强结合，何乐不为。贵族们的算盘打得噼啪响，也成功地让社会上百分之八十的Alpha诞生于人口总数百分之二十的上流社会。

况且就算吉尔伽美什没明确表示过什么，说到底，谁不想和安努做生意。

他也知道这不是宁孙的主意，宁孙不是那样的人也不屑做这种事。非要说的话，家里长辈的压力是一回事，也是他自己不给自己机会。半年前宁孙还在晚餐桌上欲言又止地询问儿子有没有喜欢的对象，并表示作为一个开明的家长她非常支持儿子自由恋爱，甚至期待他找一个柔软甜美的Omega带回家——整个上流阶层再难找到宁孙这么个由内而外的平权人士了，大多数都是动动嘴皮子、偶尔在慈善活动里出个镜的伪善者——彼时吉尔伽美什想破脑袋也想不到母亲这话是在包办婚姻的边缘试探，脑筋也没转一下就一票否决，紧赶慢赶地把自己往火坑里推。

宁孙也很无奈，她渴望一个Omega儿媳。每天都浸泡在Alpha你争我抢中的她，人到中年步入平淡，越发欣赏Omega身上那股柔顺的气质，也希望有这么一个人能治愈儿子暴躁的心，也好少祸害别人。

“可是夫人，”西杜丽也很无奈，“少爷他毕竟有病。”

宁孙心情复杂地盯着首饰盒里成对的项链，长叹一声：“好好的孩子，怎么就间歇性恐O了呢。”

医生说是由于某个Omega曾经带给患者不愉快的经历，而多数Omega信息素的味道都是同一种物质散发而出的，因此大部分情况下与Omega相处都会唤起记忆，神经反射影响到内分泌，恐O症状间歇发生。就算在少数Omega的身上该物质比例很少几乎闻不到，可腺体的记忆比大脑皮层要灵敏得多，主观上感觉不到的抗拒，身体帮他回答。

被确诊的那一瞬间吉尔伽美什觉得自己仿佛是巴甫洛夫的狗。

宁孙找遍各种办法想帮助儿子记起过去解开心结。然而幼年的记忆模糊不说，心理保护机制也让他下意识回避那段过往，最后总是不了了之，只能看着一个个无辜的Omega笑着被带进门又哭着被赶出去，而吉尔伽美什的心结不仅没解开，反而引起了轻微的狂躁症。

曾经还想着给儿子儿媳亲手戴上情侣款项链祝福他们婚姻美满的宁孙，在定下结婚对象是伊修塔尔的那一刻，终于放弃了自己多年的理想。

饭桌上的话题变得僵硬起来，可是订婚的也得安排上日程。家族里适龄的各房表亲里年龄性别只有他们对得上，门当户对知根知底，证不急着领，婚总可以先订。于是每周日晚的母子共进晚餐活动对二人而言都变成了某种程度上的折磨，甚至不断折磨作为局外人的西杜丽——做吉尔伽美什的助理本身就是一种折磨。

西杜丽给老板汇报订婚日程，老板大手一挥及其不耐地让她跟宁孙商量；向夫人请示安排，夫人则优雅地按压着太阳穴，表示这些都应该当事人拿主意，问她干什么。

日子没法过了。

尤其是近来吉尔伽美什肉眼可见地日益暴躁，“杂种”二字出现的频率呈指数型增长。可怜的女佣哭哭啼啼地找她控诉少爷的残暴行径，西杜丽闻言眉头一皱，觉得事情没那么简单。

“我不明白，少爷为人虽然不算温和，但对我也从没大呼小叫过，可最近到底是怎么了……我换了一次又一次床单，他都说闻起来像下水道——天哪，我甚至用了无香型的柔顺剂他还是不满意！他甚至差点把床给掀了！还有，一星期内我已经换了十种味道的精油熏香了，每换一种少爷的脸色就难看一分，昨天他直接把熏香器砸到我脚下让我滚出去……”

并且他久违地又带人去了自己的住处，尽管这次这位可怜的小Omega卧室门还没来得及进就被连打带骂地轰了出去。

“原来好歹还能把事办完再赶人，现在怎么恶化成这样子了？”宁孙完全没有追究儿子订婚在即还私生活混乱的意思，甚至对于他没能“出轨”甚是惋惜，“你还说他否决了好几次股东的提案一意孤行？”

“是的，虽然很抱歉但很明显的是……少爷他这次决定从各个方面来说都过于冒进了。会没少开，可您也知道，他不是个能劝得住的人。”谁敢劝啊。

这些年激素调节加心理诊疗，症状已经在慢慢减轻，宁孙本来以为都快好全了，没想到情况突然骤变。尽管考虑到最近的事，病情反复倒也不算太过意外。

“最近别让他们俩碰面，订婚的事也别再提了。约一下沙姆哈特，重启定期心理诊疗吧。”

西杜丽一脸复杂地拨通老朋友的电话，而沙姆哈特仿佛根本没在意外的，迅速做了全套安排，并贴心建议最好再去医院查一下激素水平。

计划是这么计划的，可变化也一定会变化。问题自然不在沙姆哈特，奈何伊修塔尔从来都不是个省油的灯。

她有着作为上流Alpha该有的一切——无比尊贵的家世，花容失色的美貌，足以震慑大多Alpha的信息素，精明的头脑强劲的手腕，蒸蒸日上的事业——唯独缺了一桩风光体面的婚姻。她和所有同性一样，渴望被臣服被仰望，恨不得聚光灯无死角地照亮她每一寸光滑白皙的完美肌肤，所有男人都倾慕她的风姿、乞求她施舍一个含笑的目光。她创办多个时尚品牌，被数不清的贵妇小姐们穿在身上拎在手里；她投资影视，在娱乐业界也有掷地有声的话语权。她需要一个配得上她且带出去有面子的丈夫，家世、财产、手腕、人脉、气势以及外貌，吉尔伽美什统统及格。彼此心知肚明婚姻不过一笔被粉饰的交易，不过她对自己的魅力从不质疑，情场之上所向披靡。

或者说，她不允许自己输而已。

半年间断断续续的拉锯战，伊修塔尔非常不情愿面对这个男人对自己毫无兴趣的事实，却也得意不论愿不愿意他都得和自己结婚，毕竟客观条件来讲没有人比她更合适了。随着时间的推移她倒也感觉到了对方态度的软化——“订婚仪式所有的安排都按照你的喜好来”被她视为吉尔伽美什的体贴与纵容。吉尔伽美什冤枉死了，他只是不希望这个女人因为订婚的任何琐事再来烦他。

于是当她看到准未婚夫亲自把她落在车上的材料送进摄影棚的时候，产生了这辈子最大的也最不该产生的错觉：吉尔伽美什终于为她倾倒了。

让我们把时钟指针往前拨几个刻度。宁孙虽然嘱咐西杜丽让他俩少见面，可就算西杜丽不安排，也找不到好的借口搪塞伊修塔尔、拒绝她共进晚餐的邀约。无辜的助理承受了来自老板极力压抑却根本止不住的厌烦与怒火，悲痛地宣布地点在卢克索离街的高档法餐厅，离伊修塔尔的一家工作室很近。也就是说，吉尔伽美什不仅要从家里把她接出来，吃完饭还要送她去工作。而这个女人仿佛就是为了给他找事而诞生的，进了写字楼上了二十层，然后打电话说自己的样稿和文件忘在了车上。

吉尔伽美什的手机发出了快被掐死的哀鸣。

“没错，放在后座上的那个文件包，宝石蓝色……”

他长臂一伸，很随意地把东西拽到前座，用力过猛扯开了封口，纸片呼呼啦啦地往外掉。然而就在他正准备没好气地叫她派个助手下来拿的时候，一张照片绊住了他的目光。

“喂？你在听吗？”

“……在。”他小心又轻柔地捻起那张照片，语气突然温和了八个度，“稍等，我给你送上去。”


End file.
